dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Friendly Frenemy
Nikki and her friends Brandon, Chloe, and Zoey are up for another adventure in the eleventh book in the #1 New York Times bestselling Dork Diaries series. It was released October 18, 2016, and as of June 29, 2016, the title has been put up on the website. Summary It's a frenemy showdown in the 11th installment in the blockbuster #1 New York Times bestselling DORK DIARIES series! Nikki Maxwell has the worst luck. Of all the schools she could have been assigned to for the student exchange program, she's stuck at North Hampton Hills, her arch nemesis Mackenzie Hollister's new school. Even worse, there might just be someone at NHH that can out-Mackenzie Mackenzie! At least Nikki can write about every moment of drama in her diary, so readers won't miss a moment of it. Can the Queen of the Dorks survive a week at the head CCP's new school or will it be a dorky disaster? Plot Monday, May 5 (7:15 AM) Nikki is panicking because yesterday, she found out that she will be participating in the student exchange program and the school she is attending is North Hampton Hills International Academy. While it is one of the most prestigious schools around, MacKenzie attends that school. Nikki has heard from MacKenzie's little sister, Amanda, that MacKenzie is being picked on by the students there due to the hair bug video. Due to some past events involving her and MacKenzie, Nikki feels that she'll never survive. Monday (7:50 AM) At My Locker Nikki is still worried about attending NHH for the program and a little groggy due to her pet dog, Daisy for keeping her up all night. She plans to get Mrs. Peach to let her assist in the library the whole week, but Principal Winston informs the whole school that those who do not attend will not be able to pass eighth grade. Nikki doesn't want to go to summer school and has to choose between it and the program. Monday (10:55 AM) At My Locker All the students get their exchange letters. Zoey, Chloe and Brandon say they all got the same school, giving Nikki hope that they'll be going to NHH with her. Sadly, they announce they're going to South Ridge Middle School, the school Brandon's friend Max Crumbly attends. Knowing the shocking truth that she'll be attending NHH alone, Nikki feels more willing to attend summer school. Monday (1:45 PM) In Biology Class During Biology, Brandon texts Nikki, offering to switch schools for the program if it'll make her feel better. Nikki declines because she knows MacKenzie will try to be all over him if that happened. Monday (7:00 PM) At Home While Nikki is still distraught about the program, Brianna is making chocolate pudding for her scout troop to earn her cooking badge. She puts the pudding in the oven and it melts into a steaming puddle. Nikki refuses to try it due to its disgusting texture, but Brianna insists that the others are gonna love it. Brianna later returns from her meeting upset because everyone hated her pudding because it caused severe nausea. The pudding was even buried in the woods. To cheer her up, Nikki makes her a bowl of her favorite dessert: ice cream, ketchup and raisins. Tuesday, May 6 (Noon) In the Library During gym class, Nikki decides to talk to Chloe and Zoey about her situation about attending NHH or facing summer school. They insist that Nikki finally reveal MacKenzie's true colors to Principal Winston, but Nikki thinks it's a bad idea due to how MacKenzie stole her diary and wrote in it. To make matters worse, she tells them that she wrote in all the stuff that they did together. Such as their horseplay in the library, the time they snuck into the boys' locker room while searching for Nikki's lost diary, when they snuck out of the cafeteria behind a garbage can, the time they brought the dogs to school, and how they used the janitor's closet for their meeting place. With that said, Zoey and Chloe decide not to let Nikki go through with it, much to Nikki's chagrin. Tuesday (4:15 PM) At My Locker Nikki gets a passing grade on her french report on the Louvre. Her teacher, Monsieur Dupont, wants to talk to her in private after class. At that time, he tells her that there's an honors French program this summer and he selects Nikki to be one of the candidates for the program. Nikki, excited about the news, accepts the offer. What's more, NHH's foreign languages department is sponsoring the program, so Dupont can get her in touch with the department to set up a meeting with their head French teacher when Nikki attends that week. Nikki is so excited about the possibility of going to Paris, and things are starting to look up for her and her week at NHH. Wednesday, May 7 (5:30 PM) At Home Nikki tells Chloe and Zoey about what Monsieur Dupont told her and they are excited. Later, her North Hampton Hills student uniform has arrived and she's ready to try it on. She puts it on and admires herself while being more determined than ever to survive her week. Thursday, May 8 (8:30 PM) At Home Nikki needs to take her school photo tomorrow in order to get her student ID for her week at NHH. She sees an ad for a facial cream called Perfect 10, but the price is much too high for her. Instead, she'll make her own facial cream out of some ingredients around the house. She gets out the ingredients and gives a step-by-step procedure for other dorky girls who want to try it. When she applies it, she goes to sleep, awaiting the results that will come. Friday, May 9 (Noon) At My Locker When Nikki wakes up to check how her mask worked, she finds to her shock that her face is now bright blue (due to the artificial coloring in Brianna's yogurt}. She can't get it off and her ID photo is to be taken today. She grabs a ski mask to hide her face and sneak past her family so they don't notice. When she gets to school, she contacts Chloe and Zoey to meet in the janitor's closet. When they arrive, they think she's a masked criminal who did something to her and try to attack her until she tells them that it is her. She tells them that she's "blue", as in sad. They try to cheer her up, but she reveals that her face is blue. After Nikki frets about her situation, her friends help her clean her face till it's perfectly blue-free. She takes her ID photo and is ready for NHH. Friday (12:25 PM) In the Cafeteria At lunch, Nikki is disgusted with today's dessert because it's chocolate pudding, giving her flashbacks to Brianna's failed attempt to make it. She explains to Chloe and Zoey about the event that took place and they offer to help Brianna earn her badge by helping her make a hand-tossed pizza. Nikki does not think it will go well. Saturday, May 10 (5:30 PM) At Home The girls help Brianna out with her cooking badge by making pizzas. Zoey makes the dough, Nikki spreads the sauce, Chloe adds the pepperoni, and Brianna puts on the cheese. But Brianna wants to toss the dough in the air, which she does against Nikki's protest. It lands right on her head. Once again, Brianna fails to earn her cooking badge. Monday, May 12 (7:50 AM) In the NHH Office Nikki is still nervous about attending NHH, but as soon as she arrives, her nerves are gone as she is awed by the exact presence of the school's campus. When she arrives to the office, she fills out her registration form and hands it to the secretary, who asks her if she knows MacKenzie. Nikki admits that she does. The secretary warns her that some of the kids are mean, and Nikki assumes she knows about MacKenzie's past, but the secretary says on the contrary, she's one of the nicest students there. Nikki cannot believe she said that considering her past grudge with her. Nikki is already beginning to fear her week. Monday (11:10) At my NHH Locker After waiting a few minutes, Nikki finds a girl with a welcome sign for her. The girl greets her in a friendly demeanor and reveals her name to be Tiffany Blaine Davenport. She has apparently heard about Nikki and thinks she'll be her good friend. She gets ready to take a selfie and tells Nikki to get out of the shot, much to Nikki's confusion. Already, Nikki is having bad feelings about this Tiffany. Tiffany introduces Nikki to her BFFs, Hayley and Ava and gives her a tour of the school. When Nikki gets her schedule, she gives "advice" on what the teachers in each of Nikki's classes are like, especially Mr. Winter who puts on Jurassic Park for the students when his book gets swiped and Madame Danielle who is said to be a real mean teacher unless bribed with sweets. Nikki hopes she'll pick her for the trip to Paris. Monday (3:00 PM) At my NHH Locker Nikki is starting to get annoyed by Tiffany's orders to do something for her when she does something for herself. Her first day is over, but she still has the rest of the week to go. Tuesday, May 13 (7:45 AM) At my NHH Locker Tiffany bumps into a boy from the science club and berates him for coming into her while she's texting. Her friends also laugh at him. Nikki shows concern for him and scolds Tiffany and her posse for picking on him. The three of them look at Nikki with disdain and Tiffany says that the school knows about her "reputation", which refers to some rumors that MacKenzie made up about how what she did to Nikki happened the other way around. The only true story in her "rep" is the time she and her friends TP'd MacKenzie's house as payback for all the pain and suffering she put her through. Tiffany doesn't believe her and decides not to be her friend anymore. She and her friends leave, and Nikki plans to try to avoid them as much as possible until the week is over. Tuesday (2:10 PM) In Study Hall While Nikki is having lunch by herself, the boy from earlier, named Patrick, and his friends Mario, Drake and Lue sit with her. They have heard about her from the same rumors that Tiffany heard. Again, Nikki denies that all of that happened. Still, they want her help. Their science club is in danger of losing their funding because they are under the ten member minimum. If they don't get anymore new members by Monday, it will be shut down and replaced with Tiffany's selfie club. They held a membership drive last month by putting up a sign-up sheet in the boys' locker room, leaving girls out by mistake. Nikki declines their request to help them, so the boys suggest doing some of the things they heard she did to MacKenzie, but actually happened the other way around, much to Nikki's rage. Nikki wishes she could help, but seeing how little there is to the club, she feels there might not be any hope to save it. Tuesday (3:10 PM) At my NHH Locker Still guilty about leaving Patrick and the science club like that, Nikki has a run-in with a familiar face: MacKenzie. Nikki has heard about all the reverted rumors MacKenzie has told the other students and wants to know why she did that. MacKenzie denies doing such and tells her to stay away from her while she's there for the rest of the week. She even reveals that she scored so low on the entrance exam her parents had to donate some of their fortune to allow her to attend. At that moment, Tiffany takes a photo with her phone of their little feud. Seeing Tiffany in her true self, Nikki wonders if she can make it through the rest of the week. Wednesday, May 14 (7:45 AM) At my NHH Locker While still fretting over having to put up with MacKenzie and Tiffany, Nikki overhears two girls named Sofia and Chase talk about the fate of the science club and the possibility of joining the selfie club. She meets them and, after another false rumor is debunked, invites them to join the science club, which they agree. Now, Nikki has a strategy on how to get through the rest of the program. Wednesday (10:52 AM) At my NHH Locker Mr. Winter loses his plan book and turns on Jurassic Park yet again. He is also looking for a new teaching job. During the movie, Tiffany apologizes for how she acted toward Nikki and wants to try harder to be her friend. Nikki decides to forgive her, but suddenly, Tiffany announces to Mr. Winter that Nikki stole his plan book. Nikki tries to explain that it's not true, but she finds the book in her backpack, angering Mr. Winter and giving him the notion to tell Principal Winston about this. Tiffany had obviously set Nikki up. Wednesday (2:10 PM) In Study Hall The science club and Nikki get together at lunch and discuss their ideas. Nikki suggests their meeting on Friday be a membership drive and party, which turns out to be a big hit. They even give it an appropriate theme. It seems all will be well. Later, in PE, Nikki is going horseback riding and gets stuck with Buddy, the Shetland Pony that Tiffany warned her about. She tries to get Buddy to move, but the horse does not comply. Suddenly, he starts bucking and flailing and trying to knock Nikki off. Minutes later, Buddy tuckers himself out and Nikki manages to tame him. The two are on good terms now. Wednesday (5:15 PM) In my Bedroom Chloe and Zoey come over to see how Nikki's doing. Nikki tells them about the nightmare she has been having the whole week and decides that tomorrow will be her last day at NHH. Thursday, May 15 (2:15 PM) In Study Hall At breakfast, MacKenzie texts Nikki to meet her at the fountain before study hall starts so they can talk about Tiffany. At lunch, Nikki tells the science club that she will not be coming to the party tomrrow. When they hear about this, they decide to cancel the meeting since the one person who helped them out won't be coming. Later, Nikki meets up with MacKenzie and she reveals what happened when she first arrived at NHH and why she made up everything about Nikki. When she first got there, Tiffany and her friends shunned her for the bug video. Because of this, MacKenzie felt all alone and went by unnoticed. So, she made up everything about how what happened between the two of them happened the other way around. Before she can continue, Tiffany appears and wants to take a selfie for her fashion blog at the fountain. But when she does so, she slips and drops her phone into the fountain. She dives in to get it, but it's waterlogged and breaks. As she cries over her lost phone, Nikki and MacKenzie record the whole thing on their phones. Tiffany vows her hatred toward the two of them. Nikki and MacKenzie do something they never thought they would do and high-five each other. Now that Tiffany's phone is ruined, so is her selfie club, and the science club is about to be saved. Friday, May 16 (4:05 PM) In the Science Lab It's Nikki's last day at NHH, and it seems that due to ruining Tiffany's selfie club, Nikki and MacKenzie are now frenemies, so they don't hate each other as much. Nikki helps the science club set up their meeting before class starts. Chase's posters catch many students' eyes. Meanwhile, Nikki gets word from Madame Danielle about the trip to Paris. First off, Mr. Winter found out from the science club that Nikki didn't steal the plan book since it had been happening for months and she had only been there this week. Second, Nikki has shown so much potential that she is in the running for the trip to Paris. The announcement for the roster is in three weeks, so Nikki has high hopes. Later, she joins the science club at their meeting/party, with more than enough members to keep it going, and they have the time of their lives. They even make Nikki an honorary member. Because of this, Nikki takes a celebratory selfie with them and believes her week at NHH was better than she had thought. Friday (5:30 PM) At Home As Nikki is about to leave NHH and put the week behind her, she finds that one of the students' locker has been vandalized with a familiar graffiti reading "Bug Girl". Nikki remembers when that happened to her locker when she was still new at WCD. To add insult to injury, it turns out that the locker that was vandalized belonged to MacKenzie. Nikki believes Tiffany is behind that due to what happened in the past. Nikki tries to comfort MacKenzie, but her animosity towards her is reignited as she blames her for vandalizing her locker. Tiffany's revenge plan had worked. Nikki turns in her ID and is ready to head back to WCD. Saturday, May 17 (4:45 PM) In my Bedroom Nikki's week at NHH may finally be over, but she has to help Brianna with her cooking badge again. She texts Brandon about what had been going on at her school and vice versa. When she mentions Brianna's cooking badge problem, Brandon suggests making popcorn balls and comes over. Nikki is worried that this might turn into another recipe for disaster. When they start cooking, Nikki instructs Brianna to put the popcorn bag in the microwave for four minutes, and it serves three. Brianna acquiesces and, while Brandon and Nikki are looking at each other, gets covered in caramel sauce when trying to lick the bowl. Not only that, but she misheard Nikki's instructions and puts in too many bags of popcorn at once. When they open up the microwave, a wave of popcorn comes out and pours on them. Brianna gets covered in popcorn, looking like a human popcorn ball until she tastes herself. It turns out good and she makes enough popcorn balls for her whole troop. They're a big hit and she finally gets her cooking badge. Now she wants to try for the gourmet chef badge, which requires cooking a four-course dinner, but Nikki runs up to her room in horror at helping Brianna with another cooking project...unless Brandon helps again. Monday, May 19 (9:50 AM) At my Locker Nikki is overjoyed to be back at WCD after that week at NHH. But before she can truly enjoy her return, she gets a text from Principal Winston, wanting to talk to her about a matter regarding MacKenzie tomorrow. Nikki knows that MacKenzie plans to use the cyberbullying tactic she had backed up before she transferred out of WCD. Tuesday, May 20 (Noon) At my Locker Nikki is dreading this day since she is meeting with Principal Winston and MacKenzie about the bug video that went around last month. Nikki knows how MacKenzie used it to get out of WCD and into NHH. And now, she's going to use it to get Nikki expelled. MacKenzie reveals that she is going to do this to Nikki due to the fact that Tiffany now hates her, too and after Nikki gets expelled, Tiffany will want to be MacKenzie's BFF until MacKenzie overthrows her as the queen bee of NHH. Seeing how MacKenzie can convince anyone to take her side, she thinks she will finally be rid of Nikki for good. Before the meeting starts, the TV crew from TeenTV News arrives to talk about the bug video. MacKenzie insisted that they talk to Nikki about it. They ask for Nikki Maxwell, and Nikki reveals herself. The reporter, Jade Santana came to talk about the bug video which has become such a phenomenon online that Nikki is nominated for a TeenTV award for it. Nikki is beyond confused about it, but MacKenzie jumps at the chance to reveal that she was the one who uploaded the video and that it was all a part of a video project to help launch her dancing career, all while coming up with exaggerated details about how each step was "choreographed". Nikki asks if MacKenzie is willing to confess that she uploaded it, and MacKenzie states that she will. It may be just to save her reputation, but at least Nikki is no longer being threatened by it. The other CCP's rush to her and shower her with attention and praise. The meeting is canceled, and Nikki can finally put the cyberbullying episode behind her. Tuesday (2:50 PM) At My Locker Now that Nikki is finally done with so much that had been happening the past month, she can enjoy being back at WCD. She and her friends find MacKenzie and Jessica (who have patched things up and are friends again) looking through the lost and found for MacKenzie's diary, which was really Nikki's disguised with a leopard print cover when MacKenzie stole it. She had dropped it when she was leaving WCD for NHH. It's also revealed that MacKenzie is transferring back to WCD, meaning she and Nikki are gonna be locker mates again. Nevertheless, Nikki is just happy that she survived the week at NHH and is with her friends again. Trivia * Considering the title, it was believed Nikki and MacKenzie would become friends. However, Tiffany ruins this possibility. * This book takes place in North Hampton Hills Academy. * It is 243 pages long. * The book chronicles Nikki's life events during the month of May. * Unlike previous books, Nikki dates her diary entries at times and locations instead of days. * MacKenzie may learn to swallow her pride and admit how rude she was to Nikki throughout eighth grade year. This didn't happen in this book, but it might be likely to happen in the next book. * This is the first book to be delayed in sneak previews. Previous Dork Diaries installments had the main description and sneak peek pages put up on Amazon.com at least four months before the said release date. * From this day, Mackenzie and Nikki may be on a love/hate friendship. * Nikki finds out that Mackenzie also gets bullied in her new school. * Nikki is eligible for a trip to Paris. Edition's Dork Diaries 11 GB.jpg|British version 812wIlYEU0L.jpg Category:Book 11 Category:Article stubs Category:Pages that need more info Category:Products Category:Books Category:Book characters Category:Dork Diaries Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Mackenzie Hollister Category:New friendships Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Presli Category:Sol Category:Evan Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Mrs.Maxwell Category:Mr.Maxwell Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:2016 Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Blog posts